


Unexpected Kiss

by Wishful86



Series: Tales of the Unexpected [9]
Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Daft, Kissing, M/M, Robert ranting, short but sweet, spoilery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 21:16:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7547530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wishful86/pseuds/Wishful86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robert is airing his opinions in the pub as usual. Aaron finds a way to shut him up.</p><p>Short one but hope you enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Kiss

“I’m just saying, you know, be careful because those White's are a devious bunch,” Robert carried on airing his opinion without a care.

“Yes, thank you, Robert but-“ Bernice tried to cut in.

“I mean, Lawrence took you for a bit of a fool-“

“Hey,” Nicola protested on behalf of her sister. 

Robert continued oblivious, “because to me, it’s always been obvious that he was gay and the fact that he couldn’t...well, you know...should have been a give away.”

Bernice blushed and bowed her head as Nicola touched her arm in support. She was about to tell Robert to shut up but Diane on the other side of Robert got in first,

“Robert, I'm not entirely sure that this is any of your business.”

“Like that would stop him,” Charity snorted from behind the bar.

Robert shook his head, “I had to put up with so much rubbish from that family. I tell you, Lawrence White deserves no sympathy.”

“Bit harsh,” Marlon stated, clearing plates.

“It’s true. I know you all think that I'm a...” Robert continued to rant on loudly to an audience of rolling eyes. No members of the White family were being spared from his sharp tongue. He didn’t even notice that Aaron had walked in the pub.

Diane did, however. “Oh thank goodness. Aaron can you shut him up, please,” she whispered pleadingly, grabbing his arm as he passed and tilting her head towards Robert.

It didn’t take long for Aaron to work out her request and he frowned at his still talking, smug, arrogant, but oh so beautiful, boyfriend. 

“Robert...” He attempted to cut in but it seemed Robert's horse was particularly high today.

Aaron glanced round at the others who were all attempting to look elsewhere or just ignore him. Charity caught Aaron looking and raised her eyes to the heavens. 

For some reason, that made Aaron move. His brain suddenly deciding that there was only one sure way to stop his boyfriend’s runaway mouth. 

Well, he couldn’t talk if his lips were otherwise occupied.

To say Robert was shocked by Aaron kissing him would have been an understatement but he recovered quickly and relaxed into it, his hands naturally finding Aaron’s waist and pulling him in. When they pulled apart, he smiled,

“Not that I'm complaining but...what was that for?”

Aaron bit his lip, “To shut you up.”

Robert nodded, realising that he had probably gone on a bit too much. He glanced over Aaron at all the surprised faces surrounding them and snorted, “I think you may have shut everyone else up too.”

Lowering his eyes, Aaron blushed slightly before he squared his shoulders and turned around. “What?” he shrugged at everyone, trying to play it as no big deal.

No-one really knew what to say. They weren’t used to seeing displays like that from Aaron. 

It was Kerry from a nearby table that broke the silence. She had her phone held up.

“Right,” she stated, “I’m ready for you this time. Could you two please do that again?”

“Kerry,” Dan admonished, trying to take the phone away.

“What?” Kerry protested. She pointed between Robert and Aaron, “That was hot, man.”

“Thanks,” Robert smirked.

Aaron blushed again and punched him lightly in the shoulder, “Be quiet, you, and get me a pint.”

Robert rolled his eyes and turned to an amused Charity. Not that he needed to she had already started pouring.

Diane nudged Aaron with a warm smile, “Not exactly what I had in mind but it worked.”

“Sure did,” Bernice agreed.

“Could have done with you about five minutes earlier, mind,” Marlon chuckled.

Robert narrowed his eyes, “Excuse me, I wasn’t going on that long besides I had a valid point to make, I...”

“Oop,” Nicola gave Aaron a nod as Robert started rambling again, “Looks like you're needed again.” 

“Hang on,” Kerry cut in, holding up her phone again, “Ok, I'm ready.”

Aaron rolled his eyes and then went for a different approach.

“Ow!” Robert exclaimed as he clutched at his stamped on toes, “What did you do that for?”

He received a pointed look in return and sighed, “What happened to kissing me?”

“Yeah?” Kerry asked, clearly disappointed.

“Wasn’t feeling it that time,” Aaron shrugged, eyes sparkling with amusement. He took hold of the pint Charity had poured for him and then shoved his boyfriend's arm, “Come on, you, let’s leave these people in peace.”

Robert glared at Aaron for a moment before relenting and moving to sit next to him in a booth. 

“I didn’t stamp too hard, did I?” Aaron asked, chewing his lip.

“You can always kiss it better later,” Robert replied, sliding a hand round his boyfriend’s shoulders.

Aaron wrinkled his nose, “I’m not going near your feet.”

“They’re are nowhere near as bad as yours,” Robert argued.

As the boys continued to bicker, Diane watched them. She couldn’t help but think that Aaron and Robert were not expected but it was quite clear that they worked. She smiled.


End file.
